Wish Me Luck
by freedompeace
Summary: ' "Shut it, Seaweed Brain" She commanded and turned away from me to look at the television. Man, now she's mad at me. I knew that stupid song was nothing but trouble. I slid my hand over to hers and laced our fingers together. Time for Operation Annabeth Delta Niner. ' One-shot. Percabeth.


**Wish Me Luck**

"2-Chainz! I be smokin' on that grass, life should be on Cinemax, movies, boo-"

"Perseus Jackson, if you sing that song one more time-"

I leaned in and pecked my beautiful girlfriend on the lips. "You'll do what?" I smirked.

She narrowed her eyes at me. "I'll take away your kissing privileges."

I got wide eyed. That would be the worst thing that has happened since Kronos. "Please, Annabeth, I'm sorry! I take it back! I-"

"Shut it, Seaweed Brain" She commanded and turned away from me to look at the television. Man, now she's mad at me. I knew that stupid song was nothing but trouble. I slid my hand over to hers and laced our fingers together. Time for Operation Annabeth Delta Niner.

I rubbed her soft, tan skin with my thumb. I thought I saw her glance at me, so I assumed that my plan was working to some extent. I used my free hand to brush some loose strands of hair off of her amazingly pretty face.

Annabeth, to me, was the image of perfection. The way her princess blond curls would shine when would walk through the park. Or the way her stormy gray eyes would look at me when she smiled. And her smile. Her smile was as white as pearls. And to top off her gorgeousness, she was smart, funny, amazing, loving, caring, sincere, brave, ambitious, strong, determined, and alluring. Annabeth was everything you could want in a women.

I moved my lips, so that they were centimeters away from her ear. "I love you." I breathed. I ghosted my lips down her neck, stopping them on her soft spot. I kissed and licked her exposed flesh, earning a soft moan. I continued placing kisses on her neck, experimentally nipping the smooth skin in a methodical manner.

She started to moan noisily, I pulled away from her neck, and resumed my assault on her mouth. I smirked against her lips. I doubt she would threaten me with the, "no kissing" rule again. She moved her body, so that she was in my lap, and started to run her slim fingers through my jet black hair. I moaned lightly. I loved the feeling when Annabeth was in my lap. It turned me on very much.

I retracted my lips, so that I could gaze at my lover, and also so that we could catch a breath. Her pupils were dilating. She had this look in her eyes that me want to do unspeakable things to her. It was lust.

"You're so beautiful..." I breathed.

"And you're a great boyfriend," She smiled, then growled," now continue doing what you were doing!" Annabeth grabbed me by my shirt collar and smashed our lips together.

Our actions repeated for several minutes, before we finally stopped.

"That...was amazing..." Annabeth mumbled, her face in my neck.

"Agreed." I nodded, smiling widely. I rubbed her back in slow, circular motions.

"Percy?" My amazing girlfriend looked up at me with her beautiful stormy gray eyes.

"Yeah?"

"I...I'm sorry that I got mad at you earlier..."

I brushed some hair off of her beautiful face. "Don't be."

Annabeth scrunched her face up, like she did whenever she was confused. I thought it was the cutest thing in the world, so naturally, I smiled at her. "Why not?"

"Because it's not your fault. Now, if I sung a better song like... Baby, bab-"

She quickly sealed my lips with a kiss. "No." She smiled, resting her forehead against mine.

"So... you aren't mad at me anymore?" I asked.

She rolled her eyes. "No, Seaweed Brain."

"Good, just checking." I grinned, and pecked her lips, which were swollen red now.

"Oww..." Annabeth moaned.

"Sorry." I apologized.

"No, it feels good, it just hurts." Annabeth assured.

A thought popped up in my head. My lips twitched upwards into a grin.

"What is it Perce?" Annabeth asked unknowingly.

I just shook my head slowly, and put my lips to her soft spot again. I could feel the warmness of her skin spreading across my own. I grazed over it, kissing it softly.

"Percy..." Annabeth quietly moaned. I smiled against her neck. She was really sensitive in certain spots. I breathed in her strawberry scent and laughed.

"What?" She asks, tilting her head to look me in the eyes.

"You're using the perfume I bought you." I smiled.

"Yep." She smiles back. I use my fingers to trace patterns on her bare thighs. Annabeth made me really happy. Whenever I was around her, all my sadness, anger, hate, frustration, and all negative emotions would disappear. I was in love with her, my beautiful, sweet, genius girlfriend, Annabeth.

"Ya know..." I start, unsure of how to say what I'm about to say. She touches her nose to mine, allowing us to gaze at each other. She raises an eyebrow and smiles softly.

"What, Seaweed Brain?" Annabeth whispers, so close that I can feel her breath on my lips.

"Do you know how much I love you?" I ask, tucking a lone strand of blonde hair behind her ear. I'm not sure that she does. I would do anything for her. If she died... I wouldn't be able to go on.

"Not as much as I love you." She smiles, kissing me sweetly.

I smile at her response and return the kiss. "Really though, Annabeth. I would do anything for you. You make me happy when I'm sad, calm when I'm angry, and care for me when I'm sick. I love you with all my heart and I want you to know that." I speak, trying my best to tell her how much I care.

"Percy...," Annabeth addressed," I know you do...and I do too." She wraps her arms around me, and lays her chin on my shoulder.

"I don't deserve a girlfriend like you." I mumble into her hair. We are in a soft, but passionate embrace.

"I don't deserve a boyfriend like you." She commented. I stroked her hair, enjoying the way it felt between my fingers.

We stayed in that same position for hours, only moving to comfort the other. To this day, Annabeth is still my girlfriend. You should of saw the look on my face when we reached our two year anniversary. I never will understand why a girl like her stands for a guy like me. Maybe that's why I'm proposing to her tonight, before she gets some common sense a leaves me.

I will always love her. I came to terms with that when we kissed at the bottom of the lake at camp. Hopefully she feels the same way. We plan on having kids as soon as we marry. I'm hoping for a girl and a boy. Wouldn't that be something? I can' wait for the countless adventures our kids will embark on, and I plan on teaching them every step of the way.

Oh man, here she comes... Do you think it's cheesy if I put the ring on a bread stick? Well, no time to change it now. _Wish me luck_!

…...

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed it! I just wanted to write a Percabeth one-shot, and this was the outcome. If you liked it, be sure to tell me, and if you didn't, I would really appreciate it if you explained why not. Thank you for reading, and have a good day!**


End file.
